Dawnguard
by 874509
Summary: A retelling of the Dawnguard DLC without the Dragonborn set before the events of Skyrim apart from the Dark brotherhood missions. Couldn't think of a better name. The main character isn't going to be a complete hero because heroes can be boring when they do no wrong.
1. Prologue

**DAWNGUARD**

Prologue

10 years ago.

The snow fell gently on the old wooden manor. The house lit up by the torches inside. The sun had set quite a few hours prior and now the fields were illuminated by the moon. "The cattle and chicken are washed and fed. Something has them spooked." I say as I come through the threshold dropping my winter cloak by the door_. Although it's always winter in Skyrim_. "How're the children?" I call to my wife as she comes through the doors.

She smiles at me. "Just put them to bed. What's got the animals spooked?" She asks. I notice a weary look cross her face.

"I don't know. Nothing serious, I hope. I pray to Talos that it's not, we won't survive another winter." I say walking over to a chair near the heath.

"I thought I saw someone skulking around earlier. I man in a hooded robe." She says slowly. "He could have spooked the animals."

"Probably just one of those thieves from Riften." I say stoking the fire. "Nothing of value here anyway." I tell her. "Besides not one of those thieves has been a legate in the imperial legion." I tell her. She smiles softly.

"Yes but they're not in their later years." She laughs.

I smile. "It's true that my joints aren't what they used to be. But I'm more then capable of fighting off a cut-purse."

_Thump!_

"What was that?" she asks standing up.

"Get to the kids, make sure they're safe." I tell her grabbing my sword and moving back out of the door. I hear the snap of what sounds like a bow string, I turn quickly and hear my wife scream. "Camilla!" I start to move back to the room she went into. That's when I see the flames. I can hear the children and Camilla cry and scream. I lift my sword and begin to run back for the door. There's a small explosion of fire across the house I reach the door and something drops down in front of me.

I raise my sword and swing down the hooded figure blocks the strike overhead. They have a very slim build and the curves suggest that it's a female. She moves around be slicing open my thigh turning me around so that my backs against the wall. She backs of and now I can see that she's wearing a mask that covers her mouth and nose. I can see her eyes. Blue and sharp surveying her surroundings. She's going to go in for the kill. "Astrid! He's mine!" I hear a man shout from somewhere behind her. She moves to the side and I feel a sharp pain shoot up my chest. I fall back into the door gasping for breath as I look down at the arrow protruding from my chest. I see the woman. Astrid. Walk over to me. She looks down and leans her head to the right. A man steps out of the shadows he has a bow strapped across his back, he too has an athletic build. He comes to a stop on Astrid's left. "I thought he was meant to be some imperial hero or something along those lines." He states looking down at me. His height and skin tone suggest that he's a nord but his dark hair and accent suggest imperial heritage. He has green eyes and dark stubble growing on his face. He looks like he hasn't slept in a few days. "Pathetic." He snarls looking back at Astrid. His voice is gravely.

"Yes well he thought we were from the Thieves guild." She drawls turning to him. She has the kind of voice normally associated with the Skyrim nobility. "It seem the Angel of death's reputation is well deserved." She says looking at him. I can see the smirk in her eyes.

"M-my children." I say reaching out for the sword at my side.

"Soldier turned farmer." The man calls out slowly. He steps over to me and crouches down, leaning in close to my face. "Turned family man." He adds. I reach out grabbing the torn material covering his shoulders. "They're dead and so is your wife." He smirks as he grabs my neck and starts to choke me. "Embrace the void." He whispers as my vision starts to go black.


	2. Angelus Mortis

Chapter I

Mortis.

_Noisy. That's the best word to describe this place. The nords keep shouting as they talk. And that bard had better shut up. These civilian clothes are annoying. Rags too heavy. Not like my armour._ I pick up the bottle of ale that's been sitting in front of me for the past 5 minutes. Quickly downing the rest I slam the bottle back down. Getting the waitress's attention. She comes over. To the table I'm sat at. In the corner, back to the wall. I can see all the entrances and exits. "You want another?" she asks as she gets to the table. I nod and put 3 gold coins on the table.

She goes to grab the empty bottle but I grab her wrist. "Leave the bottle." I tell her she nods and goes off to get the ale. A tall man wearing a stormcloak officer uniform walks in. He goes over to the bar and orders a meal. Beef stew. He speaks too loudly. Attracts too much attention. A few of the city guards watch him. They have their hands on the hilts of their weapons. The bard starts playing another song. I consider shouting at him but that'll make me stand out. The waitress returns with the bottle and places it on the table. "Cheers, love." I say not looking at her. She stands in front of me.

"You come in here quite often." She states looking down at me. I turn my gaze to her still watching the stormcloak through the corner of my eye. "What's your trade?" she asks. "Only every time you're here Sven looks nervous and he either comes into possession of a large sum of money or somebody dies." She says raising an eyebrow.

_Lie with the truth._ "I'm an assassin from the dark brotherhood. I come here to get information from Sven." I tell her smirking a little.

She just smiles at me. "Fine you don't have to tell me." She says sliding the gold coins off the table and sauntering back to the bar.

I turn back to my target. He walks off over to the heath in the middle of the room. I stand up grabbing the full bottle and the empty one before walking over to Sven at the bar. "The stormcloak, send him to the room on the left." I tell him walking towards the room. I turn back to Sven. "Give him free drinks. Get him drunk." I say walking into the room. I drag a chair behind the door and sit down placing the two bottle on the floor. Crossing my arms and closing my eyes I wait. Drowning out all of noise I focus on the room. Silence.

I hear the banging on the door as it swings open and the stormcloak tumbles in. he reeks of mead. I stand up slowly making little noise picking up the bottles I raise the empty one and slam it into the back of his head. Putting the cork in my mouth I pull it out. The nord lies on his back. I can see fear in his eyes. I crouch down next to him and put the bottle in his mouth forcing the ale down his throat I grab his nostrils and stop him from breathing. Drowning him with the drink. I quickly put pressure on his throat using my elbow to stop him from swallowing. His eyes widen then roll back. Dead. I allow myself to smirk. Standing up I look down at the now deceased stormcloak lieutenant.

I hear shouting from outside. I open the door and step out. "You there! Halt!" a couple of stormcloaks slam me up against the wall holding my arms down. "Check the room." The one in charge orders. The sergeant. He has and open face helmet. His nose has obviously been broken a few times and he looks blind in one eye. His left. The shortest of the soldiers walks into the room.

"Sir, the lieutenant is dead." He calls running out. His voice is higher pitched even being muffled by the helmet. "His body is in there."

"Well then looks like we just caught Angelus Mortis or so the legion call him." The sergeant laughs walking over to me. "We should be thanking him, after all he did kill the 'Emperor' but jarl Ulfric's orders." He walks back over to Sven. "Here's your payment. And the stormcloak army thanks you for your cooperation."

"You turn coat." I snarl at Sven. "I'll kill you. I'm serious Sven as soon as I'm free you're dead!" I yell at him._ Thump!_ I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head slumping forward. I feel the blood on the back of my head running down my neck. _Thump!_

I feel the water splash on my face before I register that I'm actually still alive. I open my eyes and look at the stormcloak torturer holding a bucket. "How long?" I ask my voice sounds sore, more gravely than normal. He just holds out six of his fingers. "Six hours?" I ask. He nods. "Any reason why you're not talking?" He opens his mouth and I see that he's missing his tongue. "Can you get someone in here who can talk?" I ask. He walks over to the door and pulls it open. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak walks in.

"So then you're the Angel of death. Which do you prefer? I hear you have multiple names. Angel of death to us nords, Angelus Mortis to the imperials and Azrael to the redguards and just about everyone else." He says.

"I'm normally referred to as Mortis." I tell him. "Any particular reason why you ordered my capture?" I ask him.

He smirks. "Well you killed Emperor Titus Mede the second and that got me thinking, you don't have any allegiance in this war not to me or Torygg, so I'm taking you out of the game. Of course I can't afford to kill you, because you could be of some use." He says still smirking. "So make yourself at home." He says gesturing around the room. "Take him to his cell."

6 months later.

I lay on my stomach as I hear footsteps down the corridor. "Were you told who this man is?" I hear a man say

"No just sent the bounty to Jarl Ulfric and told us to collect him." I hear someone else say. An orc judging by the voice tone and pitch. "Must be important. That bounty was high." The orc comments.

"So you're from the Dawnguard then? Vampire hunters." The guard asks._ Vampires?_ "Your leader isn't too smart if he thinks he can count him. Here we go he's all yours." He opens the door and steps back the orc steps through the threshold.

"My boss Isran has sent me to extend an offer to join the Dawnguard. He has paid your pardon and told me to tell you that there's a large sum of money in this for you."

"How large?" I ask standing up and walking over to him. "Ten thousand?"

"Triple it, you get ten upfront you'll get the other twenty when the jobs done." The orc replies.

"Your boss is a very rich man." I say. "Alright. Sold, just tell me where to go."

"Fort dawnguard, east of Riften." He tells me. "Wash before you get there." He tells me before walking out of the cell.

"Oi, I'll be there within the next month." I shout after him.

_Dawnstar. What a horrible place. _I step of the boat and move around the edges of the town. I reach the door. The black door. I step into the sanctuary. Moving down into the lower levels. I see Nazir sitting at the table going through journals. "Ah, brother it's been six months." He says as reach the table.

"Aye, mate I was arrested." I say.

He stands up and hugs me. "You stink like death itself… and not in good way." He says taking a step back. "Go wash and cut that beard and hair."

"What's wrong with my beard and hair?" I ask slicking it back. "I like it." I say walking down the hallway to the master bedroom. I step in and look at my weapons rack and armour.

_Fort dawnguard just east of riften. Based inside dayspring canyon. Good place for a fort, out of the way hard to flank. _I walk down the path its peaceful here. Quiet. Just the sound of the snow crunching beneath my boots. "Oh, hey there!" Of course. "You here to join the Dawnguard, too?" I hear a boy ask. He's barely a man.

"Aye, lad." I call over to him. "Why else would I perusing the canyon, armed to the teeth and an empty wallet." I say walking over to him.

"Truth is, I'm a little nervous." He gulps as he says this. More than a little from the looks of him. "I've never done anything like this before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you." He states.

"Only if you keep quiet." I tell him. He laughs nervously and I get the impression he speaks a lot when he's nervous.

We begin to walk to the fort and true to my suspicions he doesn't stay quiet for long. "Hey, uh, don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess." I have to agree with him there. If you're too scared to talk to someone you're probably not going to do very well against a vampire. "You've probably killed lots of vampires, huh?" he asks carefully clocking the bow and arrows I carry on my back along with the short sword and the blade of woe strapped to my thigh, a parting gift from a traitor.

"Not just vampires." I state looking at him from the corner of my eye. He increases the distance between us.

"I'm sure Isran will sign you right up. Not sure he'll take me. I hope so." We carry on walking in silence until the fort comes into view. "That must be it. Fort Dawnguard… wow. Bigger than I expected." I can't help but agree with him. "Where is everybody? This place looks almost deserted." He says sounding afraid.

"It would appear that Fort Dawnguard is undermanned, probably the reason for open recruiting." I tell him looking around. "I was paid to come here so they must be desperate." I look up at the fort and notice the wooden fortifications obviously put up in a hurry. There's a man stood on one watching us as we approach the fort, the boy doesn't appear to notice. He'll make a good vampire hunter. I notice the orc that I spoke to in Windhelm firing bolts at a tree trunk. He nods to me as I walk past.

"I guess this is it. Wish me luck." He says running up ahead of me.

I reach the front of the main building where a man in light armour stands. "New recruits, hmmm. Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he's right inside."

I walk inside to the sound of men's voices one of them belonging to a redguard with the same style of armour as the orc and the guard on the door. _Isran_. "Why are you here, Tolan? The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago." he asks the other man a nord. A Vigilant of Stendarr.

"You know why I'm here. The Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed." The nord states._ Tolan. _He sounds frustrated.

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it?" I move to the shadows. "I remember keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair." He stops to let that sink in. "And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?"

"Isran, Carcette is dead, the hall of the Vigilants… everyone… they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes, well… I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn you all of you… I am sorry, you know." I can hear sympathy in his voice which by the sounds of it doesn't come to him easily. He begins to walk over to me. "So who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm here to collect my ten thousand and find out how to get the other twenty." I state. "Now I hear you're looking for vampire hunters."

"You heard right. I'm glad words finally starting to get around. But that means it won't be long before the vampires take notice as well." He says. I can hear the stress in his voice. "You'll get your money soon, Azrael."

"So what have I got to do to earn my pay?" I ask stepping out of the shadows completely.

"I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires but I don't have the time to train someone to be able to get in and out without being noticed, an assassin like yourself already has these skills. Just while we're getting the fort back into shape…" He stops and gestures back to nord. "Tolan was telling me about some cave that the Vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to these vampire attacks." I look at Tolan. I can tell he doesn't like being spoken about like he's not in the room. "Tolan, tell him about what was it, Dimhollow?"

"Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long lost vampire artefact of some kind." He looks down. "We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the Hall when it was attacked…"

"That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there." _Yeah that'll be lucky._ "Feel free to poke around the Fort and take what you need. There isn't much yet, but you're welcome to anything you can use."

"I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades." I fix my gaze on Tolan.

"Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea." Isran states in an oddly calm fashion. "You Vigilants were never trained for…" He's cut off by Tolan.

"I know what you think of us. You think we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting." He turns to me. "I'm going to Dimhollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be some small assistance to you."

"If you want to die be my guest." I call over my shoulder as he storms out.

"You there, boy. Stop skulking in the shadows and step up here. What's your name?" Isran shouts to the boy I walked u with.

"I'm, uh… my name is Agmaer, sir." He stutters out.

"Do I look like a "sir" to you, boy? I'm not a soldier, and you're not joining the army."

"Yes, si… Isran." I was right the boy just talks when he's nervous.

"Didn't I tell you to step forward? Hmm… Farm boy, eh? What's your weapon?" Isran asks I notice a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Uh, my weapon? I mostly just use my pa's axe, when wolves are attacking the goats or something."

"My pa's axe." Isran laughs. "Stendarr preserve us."

I start to leave having heard enough. "I'll collect my pay upon my return." I call back to Isran. I hear Isran grunt in response then tell Agmaer something about a crossbow. I walk out and start on my way to Dimhollow Crypt.

"You there." I hear the orc yell. "The Assassin!" when I don't stop at the word _Assassin _I quickly turn my hand flying to the dagger at my waist. "I wanted to give you these." He says keeping a good distance between us. He's holding a crossbow and small quiver of bolts. I reach out and take them. "Nothing better for taking out one of those bloodsuckers at range." He states not meeting my eyes. I stare at him still not saying anything. It's making him uncomfortable. "Durak." He says holding out his hand.

"Mortis." I state, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Mortis? Not a normal name for a nord." He says looking bemused.

"I'm not a nord." I say before turning and walking off. I start fiddling with the crossbow and quiver. Tying the strap around the bottom off the crossbow it means I can have both in front of me at once, it'll make reloading faster.

_Dimhollow Crypt. A fairly unassuming place. I've been here before the front was mainly caved in. that's not a lot of room for a vampire artefact to be hidden in, assuming they haven't dug through. _I walk through grabbing the crossbow I strapped to my back. "These Vigilants never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught enough of a lesson at their Hall." I hear someone, a man say. Noise seems to echo in this place that could be a problem seeing as the firing mechanism on my crossbow in quite loud. Could use it to my advantage.

A female voice replies. "To come in here alone… a fool like all the rest of them." _Tolan, idiot got himself killed._

I notice a strange dog like creature. _Take that one out first then the man and lastly the woman._ I take aim at the dog. "He fought well though. Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him." The man says. _Seems I underestimated Tolan… or overestimated the vampires._ I move over near a small water fall. _Should mask the sound enough for them to not notice._ I fire the bolt, striking the dog in the throat it dies instantly.

"Ha. Those two deserve what they got. Their arrogance had become insufferable." The woman says, laughing at their comrade's demise.

"All this talk is making me thirsty. Perhaps another Vigilant will wander in soon." The man says._ You have no idea. _I let another bolt lose watching it striking the man in the side of the head. I move quickly round the edges of the room as the woman turns to where I was. Walking over I can practically smell her fear. I place the crossbow on the floor, sneaking up behind her I snap her neck. The clicking and cracking of bones is loud. It echoes slightly. I let the body drop it twitches on the floor.

I walk over to the male vampire and pull the bolt out of his skull. The shafts cracked, useless. I throw it back onto the body. I walk over to the entrance they were guarding. _An iron gate, normally some sort of mechanism around here to open it. _I scan the room and see a small outpost. _If it's going to be anywhere it's there._ I walk over keeping the crossbow out and ready I find a pull chain. Checking for any booby-traps I yank it down opening the gate. _Too easy._ I walk back over to where the gate was, stopping at Tolan's body I reach down and pull off his amulet of Stendarr, shoving it in to my pack I move over to the dog creature and pull the bolt from its neck. I start to move through the corridors moving silently back against the wall crossbow at the ready the next bolt in my hand. I move into a small cavern, with coffins littering the area. I crouch down raising my crossbow. _Click_. I turn my head towards the noise. _Draugr or Skeletons._ One of them raises from the floor in front of me spotting me instantly I move forward and stamp on its shin snapping the bone and sending it crashing to the ground. Another runs out from my left obviously investigating in see me and starts to sprint head on. I raise the crossbow and fire without the water to mask the sound I realise how loud it actually is. The bolt slams into the ribcage and skeleton crumbles into pieces as in fall the momentum throwing it forward. The third runs out of my blindside before I have chance to reload a vampire also attack from my front. Throwing my right arm back the full weight of the crossbow slams into the skull of the skeleton. The vampire swings the axe around aiming for the side of my head. I use my left forearm to stop her wrist, snapping upon impact with the steel studs and hardened leather of my gauntlet. I let the crossbow fall bring my right arm back around I grab the vampire's throat throw us both down slamming her head against the stone floor, I draw my dagger and stab her in the chest. She screams for a second before falling silent. I stand up pulling out the dagger and picking up my crossbow, I dully note that my left hand is feeling numb. I can work through the pain.

I start moving again to another iron gate pulling the leaver the gate slides up in to the celling. Grinding loudly as it goes. I move through noting the open coffins._ The vampires must have alerted whatever was in them to their presence._ I go further down into what appear to be catacombs. There's a vampire trying to fend of two draugr. I ignore them and sneak past. I reach another gate this one has already been open. _Lucky I didn't much fancy getting into another fight._ I walk down the caged corridors into another cavern this one with another waterfall inside I can see the dead vampire atop the small slope. I walk through the water and limb up the slope through another door into more catacombs. More of draugr and vampires more of those strange dog like creatures.

A vampire, a male, is sitting leaning heavily on the wall. Clutching his stomach, it's been torn open. "They came from every angle." He groans. "Now you're here. An assassin from the looks of you." He says looking up at me. "Didn't know the Dark Brotherhood used crossbows. That's a Dawnguard weapon." He coughs up blood. "Put me out of my misery will you mate." He says groaning as he tries to stand. "A nord should die on his feet. Otherwise… not a true nord." He moans sliding back down the wall.

"Then you'll have to die on your arse mate, 'cause I'm not helping you." I push the crossbow to his forehead and fire. He head snaps back slamming into the wall with a sickening crack. I move through the rest of the catacombs into a cavern with another gate there's a vampire trying to fight off a giant frost bite spider. _Wasted effort. He was dead as soon as the poison touched his skin. Without the right anti-poison he'll be dead within the next half hour._ He kills the frost bite spider with an overhead strike with his axe. I let him relish his victory for a second before pulling the leaver. The gate groans as I t goes up. The vampire spins around quickly and starts to move forward he stops upon seeing the crossbow in my hands. His eyes go wide with fear and then vacant as the bolt slams into his heart knocking him on his back.

I step over his body and move towards a door on the other side. Opening it I move down the pitch black stairs. Into the lower caverns. "I'll never tell you anything, _Vampire. _My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me." I hear a male voice say. From the way he pronounces his words he's well read.

"I believe you, Vigilant. And I don't think you even know what you've found here." A gruff sounding voice sneers at him. The vampire. I hear a crack and a soft thump. The Vigilant is dead. I lean over the railing and fire a bolt hitting the male vampire in the knee he screams out in pain as his body collapses. "Attacker!" He yells. I jump over the railing, dropping the crossbow I draw the short sword on my back and prepare for a strike a female vampire, a dark elf tries to attack I parry her swing and stab her in the stomach twisting the blade she lets out a bloodcurdling scream before I pull the blade out and swing it into her neck. She drops silently. The male tries to crawl away. I step on the Wounded Knee pushing the bolt down further. "Argh. Okay, what do you want?" He asks turning over to look at me.

"I want to know what's got you so interested, that you bring a small army." I tell him.

"I opted to bring force as I suspected that the Vigilants' would send in an attack force." He yes the crossbow behind me. "Obviously I was wrong, it was Dawnguard. How may are you?" He asks looking back at me.

"Just me here. Your forces were decimated before I arrived, Draugr." I tell him watching him turn away. "So then what's here that's got you lot interested?" I ask him again putting pressure on the bolt.

He doesn't answer I put more on more pressure. His eyes show pain but he doesn't let it out. I press down harder. The corner of his eye twitches. I snap the shaft. He screams in pain and I grab his neck. "You won't kill me. You need information and I've got it." He says looking smug and smirking.

"I'll find another source." I growl. His face drops before I slit his throat and drop his body. I pick up the crossbow and move to the centre of the cavern, which seems to be a large stone platform. I walk onto it and take in what look like water basins forming a circle. There's a podium in the middle. I move over to the podium. There's dry blood on top. I run move hand over the top. I shooting pain goes through my left hand as a spike slides out the top. I drop to my knees panting as the platform is lit up by purple flames. The basins all light up and the platform sinks as the rest of the podium emerges from the floor. I wrap a rag around my hand trying to stem the bleeding. I'm breathing heavily. The podium now stands at about seven feet. I'm crouched down in front of it as the front slides down back into the floor. I look up as a woman falls out. Landing on her hands and knees. 


	3. Serana

Chapter II

Mortis.

I watch the woman. She's struggling to breath and she's shaking slightly. I finish wrapping up my hand putting the end in my mouth and grabbing my crossbow I tighten the knot and stand up holding the crossbow in my right hand I aim at her head and circle are her slowly. "Stand up." I order her in a growl. She doesn't appear to hear me. I don't think she even knows I'm here. "I said stand up." I snarl grabbing her arm. She snaps out of whatever that was. She turns quickly and brings her fist down into the side of my face. I fall to the ground._ She's strong. Too strong as there's not much muscle or her._

She draws a dagger that I didn't notice before and makes a move towards me. I kick her in the ankle and she falls down dropping the dagger. "Unh… where is… who sent you here?" She asks sounding lost.

"That depends, who were you expecting?" I ask keeping the crossbow trained on her.

"Well someone like me… at least." She sounds unsure, slightly afraid. I take in her appearance she's young probably mid to late twenties. Black hair. Pale skin. Red eyes. Vampire. She's beautiful, apart from the eyes that put me on guard.

"A vampire." I state she looks straight into my eyes.

"Yes." She says.

"The Dawnguard would want me to kill you." I tell her, she scrambles to her feet grabbing the dagger as she does.

"Not very fond of vampires, are they?" she says it in a sarcastic manner but I can hear the defensive undertones in her voice and the slight fear that's still there. "Well, look. Kill me you've killed one vampire. But if people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is." She states. _Makes sense, but how does she know people are after her._

"What makes you think people are after you?" I ask her.

She smirks. "Because there's what appears to be a mercenary behind you."

I turn quickly and lift the cross bow to block the overhead strike from the man's mace. I hear and feel the wood crack. He pulls the mace back and I move the crossbow hitting him in the face with the butt. the wood snaps. He stumbles back then swings the mace again. Not thinking properly I grab the handle with my left hand and a sharp pain goes up my arm as I realise how stupid a move that was.

Serana.

I watch the man. Fight the mercenary. Leaning back against the monolith and crossing my arms I smirk to myself. I watch as he strikes the man across the face with his strange weapon. I notice the look of pain that come across his face as he tries to grab the mace. It's then I note I can smell blood, from the top of the monolith and the man's hand. _It requires a blood sacrifice. But then why didn't it kill him. _He takes a punch to the stomach and then one to the face and he falls to the ground. I prepare a spell in my right hand. The mercenary lifts his mace. _He's going to kill him._ I cast the spell and a spear made of ice embeds itself in the mercenary's chest he falls on his back. The man looks up at me from his position on the floor. His lips cut. I take in his features. He looks to be in his early thirties. Very dark brown hair, his hood came off in the fight and now I can see it was slicked back, he has a thick beard that's not overly long just thick. Dark rings under his eyes, doesn't sleep much. Green eyes. Gaunt face and athletic build. He's wearing strange armour. Dark red and black leather.

He stands up slowly. Leaving the weird bow on the floor. "As long as you don't get in my way." He says he pulls his hood back on. _Arrogant fool._ "Where do you need to go?" he asks._ I can tell he has reservations but I did just save his life._

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do." I tell him, he just nods. "By the way… my name is Serana." I tell him, expecting him to give his name. He doesn't just looks at me with distain and distrust. "Good to meet you." I add sarcastically. _He tries anything I'll kill him, he's already injured._

"What's that on your back?" he asks resting his hand on the dagger at his side.

"Doesn't matter what it is. It's mine." I tell him forcefully.

"Any idea how to get out of here?" he asks looking around the cavern. He looks back down at me his eyebrow raised.

"Your guess is as good as mine. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away." I state.

He looks around again, and points to where the Mercenary came from. "That's probably our best bet." He says.

I nod. "Lead the way."

"Aye. Side by side, I trust you don't want to turn your back on me anymore than I want to turn my back on you." He says.

"Fair enough." I say we start to walk up to the stairs. Side by side. I hear the sound of a weapon being drawn and look across at the man. "Why're drawing you sword." I ask his sword is strange like one of those ones in the books about the Blades but smaller.

"Never be too careful don't know when I'm going to need to use it." He says looking at me. _Just give a reason._ We cross over a small bridge.

"So then are you going to tell me your name? I mean you owe for saving your life after all." I smirk knowing I can hold that against him.

My thoughts are cut off by the sound of smashing rock as a Gargoyle throws itself at the man who manages to dive out of the way. I'm about to help him, _again_, when another Gargoyle slams into my back throwing me to ground I roll out of the way as it slams its claws into the stone where my head was I draw the eleven dagger I keep at my waist and slash out catching the monster in the stomach. I use spells to throw it back as I turn to increase the distance. I see the man leap off the top of one of the railings the Gargoyle smashing straight through a second later. He lands on the ground and rolls forward with the fall pulling out his bow at the same time and firing an arrow at the falling monster hitting it dead in the chest. _Impressive_. I turn back to the Gargoyle chasing me and throw ice spears at its legs slowing it down I'm about to finish it off when an arrow slams into its eye. Its head lolls back and the body slams to the ground pushing the arrow further into the head. I spin around to look at the man lowering his bow he's holding in sideways. The other Gargoyles nowhere to be seen. I raise an eyebrow while walking towards him. "It fell." He states gesturing to the cliff next to us. "Now we're even." He sates walking over to the stairs leading up. Picking up the sword he must have dropped on the way.

* * *

"We must be getting near the surface." He states.

"How do you work that out?" I ask looking at him.

"There's been less Draugr up here." He says looking at me. _He still doesn't trust me, even with his name. Paranoia can be useful or hindering. Right now it's not useful._

"We could have fought through that room you know, brainless creatures. We're the most successful predators to date and you seem… capable." I tell him.

"If vampires are so successful as predators why did I find about twenty dead ones just on my way down to the cavern I found you in?" he asks I look up at him. "I killed a few myself."

"Like any species we have our weaker ones." I reply. "You ready to tell me your name yet it's a long walk to Solitude you know." I say.

"I don't have a name." He says. _What, doesn't have a name?_ "I was never given one." He adds.

"So what do people call you?" I ask. He stops moving and looks to be in thought.

"Angelus Mortis. Or Mortis." He says looking into my eyes to gage my reaction._ Angelus Mortis. Angel of death?_

"Who are you?" I ask keeping a good distance.

"I'm an assassin." He says walking further. I follow behind my hand going to my knife. "I was arrested, Isran the leader of the Dawnguard paid for my release, then paid me to come and investigate this place." He says looking at me.

"Why send an assassin?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"He needed someone who could get in and out without being noticed." He replies going around a corner he comes back a second later and sits down. "It's daytime." He says as I start to round the corner. "What actually happens to a vampire in sunlight?" he asks as I sit down opposite him.

"We get gradually get weaker, and then we… burn. It's worse if we haven't fed in a while." I reply looking down at the last bit.

"How long were you in there anyway?" he asks. _Thankfully changing the subject I don't relish the idea of talking about ways to kill me with a possible enemy._

"Good question. Hard to say." I stop to think. "I… I can't really tell." I say. _This is embarrassing._ "I feel like it was a long time. Who is Skyrim's High King?"

"That depends on who you ask." He replies after a moment.

"Oh, wonderful a war of succession. Good to know the world didn't get boring while I was… gone." _Fantastic, just complicates matters._ I sigh. "Who are the contenders?" _Get it out the way._

"Well I didn't really keep up to date with the goings on in the world but… the empire put Jarl Torygg of Solitude on the throne… but Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm and the Stormcloak army believe he should be High king."

_What?_ "Empire? What… what Empire?" I ask and I know I sound unsure.

He looks up at me. "The… Empire. From Cyrodiil."

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire?" _Now I know he's trying to trick me._ He just looks at me. "You're serious? I must have been gone longer than I thought. Definitely longer than we planned." I mumble to myself. "Please let's hurry. I need to get home so I can figure out what's happened." I stand up and start to walk to the exit.

"It's daytime, remember." He calls after me. _Shit, he's right._

I sit down in front of him again. "So who do you support in the war?" I ask.

"Nobody." He answers straight away.

"Why not?" I ask laughing slightly.

"I actually started it… by accident." He adds at my look of confusion.

"Hold on. How do you accidently start a war?" I ask. _Okay now I'm intrigued._

"Got a contract for the Emperor I followed it out." He says. "His death convinced Ulfric Stormcloak that the Empire was weak. So he started to revolt against them." He says.

"So why not support Ulfric?" I ask.

"Because he's the one who arrested me." He says.

"But you're technically on his side even if you do nothing else in the war you killed the leader of the Empire. Why would he arrest you?"

"He's scarred of me." He states.

"Oh, yeah right 'Angelus Mortis'." I say laughing slightly. "How'd you come to be known as the angel of death?" I ask.

"Through hard work." He says. Standing up he walks over to the mouth of the cave. "It should be dark enough to move." He looks back at me. "West of Solitude right?"

I nod walking up to him. "Yeah, but do you even know where we are?" I ask looking at him. He pulls out a map and stands there scrutinizing it. "It's alright if you don't. I won't think any less of you." I tell him. He doesn't respond. Just keeps studying the map. "You know, you…"

"Be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate." He snaps at me. We're silent for about ten minutes._ He got us lost._ "Right. I know the way." He announces. I just look at him in question. "I was trying to work out how far into the cliff I went and which direction it took me." He puts the map back into the pack he carries. "And now, I have."

We finally leave the cave. "It feels so good to breathe again." I call over to him. Happily. "It was stuffy down there." I reply to his questioning look. "That's a lot of snow." I remark. "Any chance Skyrim got warmer in my absence."

"It seems to get colder every year." He tells me absently. "It's this way." He calls gesturing with his injured hand.

"How is your hand?" I ask running up to walk next to him.

"It's fine. I can still fight." He says the last bit pointedly. _He still thinks I'm going to bite him._

"You can trust me you know." I tell him looking sideways at him. He looks more or less dead, pale skin, dark rings under his bloodshot eyes. A bruise looks to be forming next to his right eye. _I think that's where I punched him_. I look down at his hand, the rag he used to wrap it with is soaked._ Great he's bleeding and I'm taking him to a court of vampires. I might as well just kill him now. He doesn't even know what he's walking into._ "I think I might be able to trust you." I tell him seriously.

"Ha, you realise we only just met." He stops walking and looks me dead in the eyes. No fear. "And our meeting started with a fight." He reminds me. "I'll get you to your home and then I am gone." He snarls, leaning right into my face. "The only reason I'm doing this, is 'cause Isran, might pay for more information." He tells me. "Next time we meet, one of us will probably die." He states.

"Yeah right, forgot you're currently employed by vampire hunters." _Why am I disappointed? I suspected this would end with one of us dying. The way this is going it'll be him._

* * *

"Here it is, Icewater jetty." I call to him spreading my arms out. "And someone left a row boat." I call to him.

"That your house?" he asks looking out to the island. He turns back to me and I nod. "It's a castle." He states. "You said it was a house."

"No, I said home." I correct him. "Come on. It'll be day soon." I call climbing into the boat. We start rowing out to the island. "You know. Coming from a place like this… it's not really… me." I tell him._ Why do I care what the murder thinks? _"I, umm. Hope you can believe that."

_Castle Volkihar. Home sweet… castle._ The boat hits the bank and we climb out. Mortis drags the boat onto the shore. "Hey, so… before we go in there…" I start unsure about how to continue, or how he'll respond.

"What is it now?" He doesn't sound angry just annoyed and frustrated. Now I'm angry.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting me this far." I snap at him. "But don't worry after we go in, I'm no longer going to be bothering you." I snarl pushing past him. And storming up to the main gate.

"Lady Serana's back! Open the gate!" I hear a frail sounding voice call. I move up and see the watchman._ He ancient, what's he going to be able to stop._ I move right past him through the main doors. "The way I hear it. Lady Serana's, been gone for a _real _long time." I hear the guard comment.

"How dare you trespass here!" a male voice snarls. _Great, Vingalmo. _"Wait… Serana? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes!" He sounds in awe. He turns and walks to the top of the stairs. "My lord!" _Oh, no._ "Everyone! Serana has returned!" he announces

"I guess I'm expected." I sigh moving past Mortis, who just stands at the top of the stairs looking down.

"My long lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" _Father _calls out in an overly dramatic fashion.

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me?" I say. He just looks at me, I can see the anger in his eyes at being spoken back to. "Yes, I have the scroll." I add bitterly.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?" he replies. _It would be nice._ "Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her see this reunion." He calls out to the rest of the court before turning back to me. "Before putting her head on a spike." He adds looking me straight in the eyes. "Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?" he asks looking at Mortis.

"This is my saviour, the one who freed me." I clarify. Mortis starts to walk down the steps.

"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude." Father calls over to him. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asks once Mortis gets closer.

"You first." Mortis orders. I look from him too my father. I can hear everyone in the court whispering.

My father looks taken aback. "Very well. I am Harkon, lord of this court." He announces, proudly. "By now my daughter will have told you what we are."

"Vampires." Mortis remarks, there's no fear in his eyes.

"Yes among the oldest and most powerful in Skyrim." He replies. "For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

"What happens now?" Mortis asks. _My father will kill you, or turn you._

"You must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give which is equal in value to both the Elder Scroll and my 'daughter'_._" He pauses. "I offer you my blood. Take it, and you walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at you approach, and you will never fear death again."

"And, if I refuse." Mortis asks his hand going to the dagger at his waist.

"I will you banish from this castle. I will spare your life this once, but after that, you are but prey." He tells him. "Now make your choice!" he shouts.

"I'm going to have to refuse." Mortis tells him.

"Very well. Like all mortals you are prey! I banish you!" He announces casting a spell and teleporting Mortis outside. In a circle of purple fire. "What can you tell me about that mortal?" Father asks turning to me.

"Nothing, he's just an assassin." I tell him. _No need to have father send his thrawls after Mortis. I don't know who I can trust yet._

Mortis.

I fall hard onto my knees I can hear screaming. It takes me a while to realise that it's me screaming. My whole body is on fire. I start coughing up blood. Rolling onto my back I close my eyes and try to concentrate on anything except the pain. I feel someone grab my left arm and start to drag me. "The pain should stop in a few hours." The watchman remarks. He lifts me into the boat. "The current should carry you back to the main land." He says pushing the boat back into the water.

"W-wa…" I try to call out tell him to wait, but I can't form words. _Serana had an Elder Scroll. That was the thing on her back. Isran will probably want to know. Harkon has a small army in there, by the looks of it. Harkon. Serana's father. Harkon said that his wife betrayed him. Stole away that which he valued most. Serana, or the Elder Scroll? At least I was right about the next meeting. One of us will definitely die. It won't be me. _I look down at my left hand. _Should probably find a healer before I do anything else._ I can barely feel my hand. At least it doesn't burn like everything else. I look over the edge of the boat. _Close to shore_. _Wait for the pain to stop, see a healer, and speak to Isran. That's the plan_. My vision starts to go black. I feel my back hit the floor of the boat. Everything goes black.


	4. Gathering reinforcements

Chapter III

Mortis.

I slowly start to come back to my senses. _Must off passed out. The burnings stopped. Find a healer._ I try to climb out of the boat. Putting weight onto my left arm, which gives way. I fall out of the boat_._ Landing on my stomach I roll on to my back. I begin to look around._ Always be aware of your surroundings. _"The fuck am I?" I stand up shakily. My hand is still bleeding. Soaked through the bandage. I start to move away from the shore.

_The current will take you back to the mainland. Which part of the bloody mainland._ My left arms gone completely numb. I'm sweating. And I have a fever. _You'll die in a few days, if you don't get a fever treated._ I see an imperial squad on the road. "E-excuse… excuse me!" I call over to them. "I… I-I need help." I add quieter. _This is stupid approaching a squad of imperial soldiers, while wearing my armour._

"Stop! Stay where you are!" One of the soldiers orders me. He turns to the other soldiers. "Check him." He tells them quietly. Two of the soldiers run towards me.

"I need... help!" I call over, moving forward.

"I said. Stop!" He shouts again drawing his sword. I stop moving. _I'm in no shape to fight. They'll kill me within seconds._ I open my mouth to reply but my legs give way. I try to climb back up but I can't feel my left arm. The soldiers grab my arms and pull me up. "What happened?" The one in charge asks walking closer.

"V-vampires… Harkon." I tell him. I know he probably can't understand anything I'm saying. _This is pathetic. It's one little wound, and you can barely stand. Pull yourself together. _"Need to warn, Isran." I say trying to move forward. Falling back down, I know I'm going to pass out again.

"Vampires?" The soldier says. "Did you say vampires?" He asks slapping my face.

"Sir, he could be one of those Dawnguard." One of the other soldiers say. They carry on talking for a while, but I can't concentrate on any of it.

* * *

"We, need to find out what he found." I hear I voice say. I can't quite place it. _Isran?_

"Face it. The man got himself killed." I hear another reply. _Durak?_

"A fever doesn't necessarily mean death."

"Did you see how much blood he lost?" The second voice asks. "He's a dead man."

"I can hear you." I groan. My voice is hoarse. Sore. "Water?" I ask climbing of the cot they must have placed me on. Durak, passes me a jug of water. Quickly drinking half, I slam it back down. I push myself to my feet. I gaze down at my injured hand. _Still sore, but I can move it._

"You were arrested, imperial soldiers. The reports mentioned vampires. We went to ask questions, instead we found you." Isran tells me. "Half dead and delirious. Kept talking about some fellow, Harkon? And a Serana?" He asks moving around the room. He rubs the top of his head. _Stressed._ "What happened?"

I lean back against the wall and cross my arms. _Still sore, but fuck it._ "Your information was off mate." I tell him, smirking. He gives me a look of anger. "There weren't an artefact in Dimhollow, well there was. Depends which way you look at it." I say.

"Spit it out." Durak snarls.

"There was a woman in Dimhollow." I state looking at Isran.

"A woman?" he says, his look of anger turns to confusion.

"Aye, Serana. A vampire." I say leaning forward. He looks at me, he's livid. "She wanted to go home. I took her."

"You found a vampire. Who wanted to be taken to safety, and you just took her there."

"They also have an Elder Scroll." I tell him. "The leader, Harkon has a small army."

"Where are they?" Durak asks stepping forward.

"An island, west of Solitude." I tell them. "They have a castle."

Isran turns on his heel getting right in my face. "They have an Elder Scroll and you didn't even try to secure it!" He shouts.

"You saw what shape I was in, almost dead, bleeding, and delirious. You really think I could hold my own against a small _army_?" I ask. "Now I thought I could get out and warn you. I was injured and passed out. Now… I'm warning you."

He starts pacing. "If they have an Elder Scroll we could use your help." He tells me.

"If there's more coin to be made, I'll help." I tell him pushing off the wall.

He nods. "Right. Durak, round up the Dawnguard and reinforce the fort. Set up checkpoints and watch posts. I'll go and gather the last of the Vigilants. Give them protection in exchange for help. They may be soft, but they might be of use." He orders. Durak nods and runs off. I walk with Isran to the main chamber. "I need you to find me reinforcements." He says turning to look at me.

"I can do that. Out of the goodness of my heart." I say spreading my arms out.

"I need you to find two people. First Sorine Jurard. Breton girl. Whip-smart. Good with… tinkering. Fascination with the Dwemer. Weapons in particular. And Gunmar. Big brute of a nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do. Got it in his head a few years back that his experience with animals would help. Trolls in particular, from what I hear.

"Where are they?" I ask as we reach the main doors.

"Last I knew, Sorine was out in the reach. Convinced she'd find the biggest Dwarven ruins yet. And Gunmar, out scouring Skyrim, looking for more beasts to tame. Bring the two of them back here and we can get started on a plan."

* * *

It took me almost a week and half, but I've finally tracked down Gunmar. He wasn't too far from Riften. He leaves a trail. Still had to go to just about every source of information I had. Still avoiding Sven._ I'll surprise him later._ I come up to the cave I was told about. There's a man crouched in front of it. "Oi!" I shout over. He turns around. Sword drawn. "You Gunmar?" I call over once I'm closer.

"You there, hold fast!" He barks at me. "I've tracked this bear for two weeks; I'll not let it have any more victims." He states. _Bear?_

"Look mate, I have no idea what you're talking about." I tell him. He stands up straight and starts walking closer to me. _He's bloody tall._ "Isran sent me. He needs your help."

"Isran? Needing someone else's help? Never thought I'd hear that." He laughs, but there's not much humour in it. "I'm afraid he's a few years too late. I've moved on." He turns, gesturing to the cave. "I have more important business to attend to." He pauses looking back to me. "Besides, he can handle anything alone! He assured me so himself." _Like a lover scorned._ "What could he possibly need my help with?"

"Vampires?" I say shrugging my shoulders.

His face drops. "Vampires? That… well that might change things." He sighs. Rubbing his arm. "Tell me more about what's going on."

"Dunno mate, but they have an Elder Scroll." I reply, adjusting the bow and arrow I keep on my back.

"By the Eight…" He looks down at the ground. After a moment he finally gives his answer. "All right, look. I'll consider it, but I can't just leave this bear to prey on more innocent people. Once it's dealt with. Then perhaps I'll see what Isran expects of me."

"Fine. Get it done faster with two people." I tell him walking into the cave. I draw my bow and get into a crouching position. I sneak in, Gunmar behind me. The bear is stood on a small pile of rocks. I lift the bow, holding it sideways. Pulling out an arrow. I slowly slide it into place. Gunmar creeps up behind me. I take aim. _Eyes, too small a target. Heart, can't get a good angle. Torso, take more than one arrow… for a bear. Especially one this big. Throat, best option available._ I lift the bow higher lining up the shot. _Provided it doesn't move. One arrow should drop it._ I realise the arrow and watch as it flies through the air. Embedding itself into the bear's throat. Tearing through the windpipe. And going through the other side.

The bear falls. Slamming into the cold rock floor. I feel Gunmar slap his hand on my shoulder. "Good shot." He complements. "You have my thanks. Isran still at the old fort near Stendarr's beacon?"

"Aye, he said to meet there." I reply. Walking over to the bear. I brace my foot against its head and pull my arrow out.

"Of course he did. His own little fortress. Well I guess I'll see what he's been up to all this time. I'll meet you there."

_That was easy enough._ I watch Gunmar walk out of the cave back into the harsh weather of Skyrim. _Just Sorine now then._

* * *

_Sorine Jurard. Easy enough to track down. Isran said she was in the reach. There's only so many Dwemer ruins out here._ "You there! Stop!" I look up and see a Breton woman, pointing a crossbow at me. _Sorine Jurard._ I begin to move forward. She raises the crossbow. "I'll fire!" she shouts.

_She can make the shot. Her voice is too confident for it to be a bluff._ "All right!" I yell back. Putting my hands up. I gesture forward with my head. She nods.

"What do you want?" She asks once I'm a couple of meters away. "You don't look like a bandit."

"I'm not. Isran sent me." I tell. She falters for a second. That's all I need. Closing the distance I push the crossbow up. Twisting her wrist I pull it away. Disarming her. I push her against the pillar she had her back to. And bring the crossbow to her face. This crossbow is different to the one's the Dawnguard use. Made of what appears to be Dwarven metal.

"Impressive." She says. Grabbing onto my arm for support. "But you left yourself open." She says gesturing down. I follow her gaze and see the knife positioned at my groin. I laugh then push away from her. "It's a good job you said_ Isran_, before I castrated you." She says. Waving the knife in my face. She pulls the crossbow out of my hands. "So then. Isran wants _me_?"

"Aye. Isran wants you." I tell her. Looking around. _Middle of nowhere. Why was she worried about bandits? Out this far? Not likely. Now I want answers. _"You get a lot of bandits out here?" I ask. Gripping my dagger.

"Not just bandits. Forsworn as well." She states. She eyes the dagger, then adjusts her crossbow. "Never no who's gonna attack." She says looking me in the eye.

"That's true."

"You must be mistaken. Isran made it exceedingly clear the last time we spoke, that he had no interest in my help." She tells me. _Changing the subject._ "I find it hard to believe he's changed his mind. He said some very hurtful things to me before I left. Any way I quite happy in my current pursuits." She pauses. "So, if you'll excuse me…"

"Vampires." I reply, as she turns to leave. "Threaten all of Skyrim?" I say and I know it sounds like a question. _Why did I say it like that?_

She turns around. "Vampires? Really?" she says it in an amused way. _She's taking the piss. _"Are you sure?" she says.

"I'm dead fucking certain." I tell her. The smile drops and she nods a few times.

"Oh, and I suppose now he remembers that I purposed no less than three different scenarios that involved vampires overrunning the population." She stops. Looks me in the eye. The smiles back. "Well, what are they up to?"

"They have an Elder Scroll." The smile drops.

"I… well, that's actually something I never would've anticipated. Interesting. I'm not sure what they would do with one, but in this case Isran is probably correct in thinking it isn't good." She looks around. "All right. If nothing else, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn more about what's going on so I can better defend myself."

"We're meeting at Fort Dawnguard. Near Stendarr's beacon." I tell her. She nods.

"Ah been working on his secret hideout has he." She starts to walk away. "Be interesting to see how much progress he's made." She calls over her shoulder.

_That's all the reinforcements. Time to head back._ I run my hand through my hair. _Getting long._ I start to walk in the direction of Riften.

* * *

I come into sight of the Fort. _Well Durak and the Dawnguard have been busy._ I approach the wooden gate. I see Gunmar and Sorine up ahead. Just going through the main doors. I step through the doors into the main chamber. "All right Isran, you've got us all here. Now what do you want?" Gunmar shouts up to Isran.

"Hold it right there." He calls back down.

A bright light starts to glow around us. "What are you doing?" Sorine demands.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful." He replies. The glowing stops and Isran seems to be satisfied. "So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard." He announces. "I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before." He pauses letting that soak in. "And they have an Elder Scroll." He tells them. "If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us."

"This is all well and good, but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?" Sorine asks. She seems frustrated. _It would seem Isran antagonises everyone he comes into contact with._

"We'll get to that. For now, get acquainted with the space." He answers. "Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on." He calls down. She nods. "Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armoured up and ready for use." _Armoured trolls?_ "In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for you." My head snaps up at that. _Serana?_ "Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?" the metal gates lower opening up the room. I start up the stairs towards Isran.

"Did you find the Vigilants?"

"Yes. They were dead. Massacred." He tells me bitterly. "Now come on, _it's _through here." He tells me. We walk towards what appears to be a torture room._ No as nice as the mine._ "This vampire showed up while you were away. I'm guessing it's the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it's got something really important to say to you." He turns to Serana. "So let's hear it." He orders.

"You probably weren't expecting to see me again." She says, trying to be friendly.

"What are you doing here?" I demand. She looks taken aback.

She regains her composure quickly leaning back and folding her arms. "I'd rather not be here either, but I needed to talk to you." She states. "It's important, so please just listen before your friend, here, loses his patience." She looks sideways at Isran.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask her, I notice she has the Elder Scroll strapped to her back.

She rings her hands. _Must do it when she's nervous._ "It's… well, it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me." She tells me. She looks at Isran again.

"What about you?" I ask her.

"The reason I was down there… and why I had the Scroll." She says. _She says the first bit uncertainly. Probably wasn't expecting me to ask about her._ "It all comes back to my father." She folds her arms again. "I'm guessing you figured this part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards."

"Yeah." I say. Absently rubbing my left hand.

"He wasn't always like that, though. There was… a turn. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it." She says. Trying to defend him.

"What sort of prophecy." I say.

"It's pointless and vague, like all prophecies. The part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the Sun." she says. I look at Isran who looks back to me. I can see slight fear in his eyes. "That's what he's after. He wants to control the sun, have vampires control the world."

"Right, so how does this concern you? Apart from the fact that you're a vampire." I ask her. Raising an eyebrow.

She looks down. "Anyway, my mother and I didn't feel like inviting a war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the Scroll." _That makes no sense. Why was she sealed away?_

"So, what does all this have to do with me?" I ask.

"I'm not sure who I can trust yet. You seem trustworthy." She replies. _Out of all the people to trust. It's the assassin? To each their own._

"All right, you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?" Isran asks. Eyeing Serana.

"Set your hatred aside and try to see the larger picture." I tell him. Gesturing to Serana, who looks worried.

"Set my hatred aside? Not a chance. It's what keeps me strong." He states.

"You don't trust her, fine. Trust me. I believe her." I say. Isran looks confused, while Serana moves to stand closer to me.

He sighs in defeat. "You'd better know what you're doing." He tells me. "It can stay for now, but if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I'll hold you responsible. Got it?" He turns to Serana. "You hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource. You're an asset. In the meantime don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do." He points at me. "Your friend here is going to pay for it."

"Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember it the next time I'm feeling hungry." She replies. She turns to me. "So, in case you didn't notice the giant thing on my back, I have the Elder Scroll with me. Whatever it says, it will have something that can help us stop my father." She pauses. "But of course, neither of us can read it." She sighs.

"Who can?"

"Well, the Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard of who can do it. They spend years preparing before they start reading, though. Not that helps us anyway, because they're all half a continent away in Cyrodiil." She remarks.

"Some imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I was staking out the road when I saw him pass by. Maybe that's your Moth Priest." Isran comments.

"Do you know where he's staying now?" Serana asks. Hopefully.

"I know someone who will." I announce, drawing their attention.

"Who's that then?" Isran asks, he sounds sceptical.

"Sven." I say.

"Sven?" Serana asks, looking between me and Isran.

"Owns a small inn and skooma den. Has contacts in Skyrim's imperial legion and the stormcloak army." I tell them. "He owes me a favour."

"Are you sure he's a reliable source?" Isran asks.

"He knows what I'll do if his informations off." I remark. "I'll go pay him a little visit." I say walking out.

"On second thought. I'd like to come with you." Serana says. Running up to me. "I've been aching to get out and explore." She explains.

"Right then come on." I say leading the way through Dayspring canyon.

"So where did you leave your horse?" Serana asks looking around.

"I don't have one." I tell her.

"You don't have a horse?" she asks slowly.

"No, draws too much attention."

"Oh, of course. Why didn't I consider that." She remarks. Sarcastically.

"Rich, spoiled, sheltered take your pick." I suggest.

"I'm not rich, spoiled or sheltered." She defends.

"Your family lives in a castle on a private island." I state. "Odds are you're one of the three. Yet to find out which one it is."

* * *

_Fucking Windhelm. Sven's inn and skooma den, which I still don't know the name of, lays somewhere near the city. Ah, here it is._ "Time to make Sven's day." I smirk to Serana. I try the door. _Locked._ I kick the door in, sending splinters of wood over the floor. "Oh, Sven!" I shout. He tries to run out through the back. I hear the waitress scream. The same one who gave me an ale six months ago.

I pick up a chair and throw it at Sven. It hits him in the ankles, sending him to the ground. "Oh, fuck." He mutters rolling onto his back. I stalk towards him. "Mortis, look I swear to Talos I didn't know what they'd do to you." He begs.

I grab him and slam him onto the nearest table. "No, you didn't! You thought they'd just kill me and you wouldn't have to deal with this!" I snarl in his ear. He flinches at every word. _Sven a pathetic excuse of a nord. Small weasel of a man. Backstabbing little turn coat. But for now I need him. Unfortunately._ Serana just stands by in the doorway. I think she wants to stop me but at the same time doesn't want to get in the way. "Ah, where are my manners? Sven meet Serana. Serana meet the snivelling little wanker that was responsible for my six months in prison." I gesture between them. I lean into close to Sven's ear. "Be thankful I'm not introducing you as a dead man… yet."

"Charmed." Sven cowers. Holding his hand out for Serana to shake. she ignores it.

I let go of him and he straightens up. Brushing his hands down his clothes. "We're looking for information on a Moth Priest." Serana tells him. I stalk around the back looking on the counter. "You obviously owe Mortis. So I suggest you tell us everything." She tells him. _Why is she being so… civil to him?_ I pick up his meat cleaver. _Keeps it sharp._

"Look I don't know much." He says he looks at me. I glare at him. "Imperial soldiers have stopped coming in, due to it being so close to Windhelm." He turns back to Serana. I move back next to him. Meat cleaver behind my back. "Dragon's bridge. I heard that the convoy would have to make a rest stop at the old Penitus Oculatus station in Dragon's bridge." He says.

"Cheers mate." I say. I grab his arm, slamming it onto the table I bring the meat cleaver down onto his wrist. He screams. Blood splatters on my face. I hack down again. I can hear the bone cracking. Serana grabs my arm and shouts something at me. I don't know what it is. Probably to stop. I slam the cleaver down one final time, hacking his left hand off. I leave the cleaver stuck in the table. Sven passed out. Blood lose. "Now we're even." I state. Spiting on him. I turn. Walk out of the broken doorway.

"What was that?" Serana calls. Grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "He gave us the information." She states.

"No, he gave you the information. He gave me his hand." I tell her. "He should consider himself lucky that's all I took." I snarl.

"You can't just go around cutting people's hands off and I shouldn't have to tell you that." She shouts. "We should head to Dragon's bridge."

"It'll be daytime soon." I say as she starts to walk off. "You going to be okay traveling in the sunlight?"

"As long as we find shelter every hour or so." She's angry at me. Disappointed in me. _What was she expecting? _We start on our way to Dragon's bridge. _Penitus Oculatus. It's been a while. Wonder if they'll recognise me?_


End file.
